


A Helping Hand

by Ludovica



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn is completely smitten with Nerwen since the first time he saw her, but does not quite know how to approach her - so when Queen Melian offers to lend the two of them a 'helping hand', of course he accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=6119696#t6119696) on the kink meme :)

“I have seen the looks you bestow upon my disciple, young prince”, she had said, her star-bright eyes wise and fathomless as she just barely glanced at him before her gaze wandered to her again, the Noldorin princess who had haunted Celeborn’s every waking thought and every restless dream these last few months.

“You are dear to me”, the Queen had continued, her voice calm and yet shaking Celeborn to the bones with its other-worldly sonority, “And so is she. And I have seen her looks as well…”

Celeborn could remember how his heart had sped up at those words, and he had looked at the Queen for a second in astonishment, before his gaze again had found the angelic being across the room, radiant in her golden gown.

She had happened to look over at him at just that moment, and the smile on her lips had turned his stomach into a bee-hive.

He had only noticed that the Queen was looking at him when she had raised her voice again, low and conspiratorial as he had never heard her before. “If you agree, I could arrange something for you. Both of you. Lend you a helping hand, so to say.”

He did not know if he would have agreed if he had known then that Melian’s ‘helping hands’ would lead him behind this glass window, looking into a bedchamber with a familiar golden gown spread out on a bed with cerulean sheets.

“Calm, Celeborn…” the Queen whispered behind him, one hand on his shoulder. “Neither image nor sound of us can be perceived from the other side of this glass… For anybody looking at it, it is nothing but a mere mirror.”

But despite her words, he froze when Nerwen entered her bedroom, returning from the baths as it seemed, in a wide blue gown and with a glow to her features that made the intense blue of her eyes shine even more radiant. Her golden hair had just been brushed and fell over her head to her hips, braidless and loose. Celeborn could feel heat rise to his face. He felt like a scoundrel – and there was no doubt that he was one, too. He had no business seeing Nerwen, sister of King Felagund, in her nightgown and with her hair unbraided. It was dastardly indeed – and he would have turned and left immediately, if he had not still felt the Queen’s hand on his shoulder, her powerful presence just behind his back.

He did not understand what Melian was trying to achieve with this. How would this help him at all? It would just fill his heart with guilt and remorse. He wouldn’t be able to court Nerwen in good conscience after he had watched her like that, like a villain in the shadows, prying on her unsuspecting innocence!

When she turned in his direction, Celeborn felt as if icicles were piercing his spine, and for a second he was sure that she had seen him. But she just moved her head slightly, then stepped in front of the mirror and ran a hand through her hair, as if to see if there were any tangles in it. There were none, of course. The warm light of the lamps on the walls reflected from her silky locks, making them gleam like pure gold…

He was nearly too distracted by the beauty of her hair to notice how she reached for the girdle that held her gown. When she pulled on it, her gown slipped from her shoulders and over her arms, pooling around her ankles.

Celeborn forgot to breathe for a minute. There she stood, hardly two feet from him, naked as on the day of her birth, all milky white skin and soft, slender flesh. The tips of her small breasts were pale and pink, and the fine curls between her legs looked just as much like silken threads spun from pure gold as the long locks on her head.

The heat shot from his head right between his legs, and he had to push a hand in against his mouth to keep a whimper from slipping out.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” the Queen whispered into his ear as Nerwen looked at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that. For a second he wondered if all women did that; looking at themselves naked in the mirror in such a way. Then she turned around completely – and Celeborn bit the side of his thumb to keep himself from groaning when he saw her perfectly rounded backside.

He could feel his heartbeat in his throat when she slowly walked over to her bed, her long legs moving with the smoothness of a cat and her narrow hips swaying ever so slightly. She turned around and sat down, her knees closed and her feet set slightly apart, emphasizing the soft curves of her calves and thighs as she reached up to her hair and ran both hands through it again, stroking it over her left shoulder and then running her hands over it. He did not quite know what to make of this, until she ran one of her hands from her hair to her right breast and started to stroke herself.

Celeborn was sure that his eyes would fall out of his head at any moment. Nerwen had closed her eyes and was running her palm over her breast, rubbing the tips of the soft mound with her fingertips while her other hand grasped her hair as if she wanted to hold herself on it, winding it around her wrist when her hand ran to her other breast, playing with it in the same way as the first. Her brow knitted slightly when she rubbed her thumb over her areola, and even from his hiding spot behind the mirror Celeborn could see how her nipples grew hard.

"I- I don't think that I should see this..." he whispered, trying to take a step back - just to be stopped by the unrelenting hand of his Queen on his shoulder.

"I do", she said, and when he looked at her, there was a vicious gleam in her eyes, and when she nodded towards Nerwen, he could not help but look at her again. He wanted to avert his eyes, close them, move away - but something in him was holding him at the spot, was forcing him to keep his eyes open, and he could not tell if it was Melian's magic that kept him bound or his own vile lust.

Nerwen's hand was running over her belly now, through the irresistibly soft looking curls between her legs...

Then she spread her thighs, and this time Celeborn couldn't keep a noise of longing despair from slipping over his lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that Melian's grasp on his shoulder had turned harder, that she was moving even closer, but he was too distracted by the scene playing out in front of him.

Nerwen was facing the mirror, and seemed to watch herself for a while as her hand ran down over soft pink flesh, long fingers parting her soft folds and stroking through them, gentle, slow, searching. She closed her eyes again when she had found a place at the top of her sex where her fingers lingered, and her lips parted as her fingers started to rub circles into her flesh.

Celeborn had never before seen this part of a woman. As an Elfling he had seen naked women in the bathes, of course, but other than with men, a woman's sex was not visible just because she was unclad.

So he did not exactly know what she was doing there, though he had heard things about the hidden parts of a woman's body - from married Elves that had hunted with him, mostly, and from his wedded brothers and cousins. He knew that there were plenty of ways to make a joining more than pleasurable for one’s bride, and he knew that it had to do with the attention one gave to the outer parts of her sex.

But this sort of theoretical knowledge was pathetic in comparison to actually seeing a woman like this, and Nerwen at that, beautiful, divine Nerwen, with her lips opened and her eyes closed and her body trembling with pleasure while the motions of her fingers got wilder, faster.

She moved back on the bed now, bracing herself with her left arm behind her back. Her hair was falling over her arm and Celeborn could see how the muscles of her abdomen and her white thighs tensed when she started to run her fingers through her folds again, slowing down now, drawing it out.

"Truly beautiful, is she not?" whispered a voice at his ear, and with a start Celeborn remembered the presence of his Queen again - and registered at the same time that his blood had started to gather in his nether regions. He looked down tentatively, and again shameful heat rose to his face as he realized that the outline of his own arousal was plain to see already.

He could feel her grin against his ear now, and again he started when he noticed just how close the Queen was. The hand on his shoulder was rubbing over the slope of his neck, and her other hand was on his hip bone, her fingers digging into his flesh in a way that made his head spin in confusion and arousal - enhanced even when he saw how Nerwen spread her folds with her index and ring finger and ran her middle finger through it, and then pushed the tip of it into a small opening at the base of her sex. 

"She is..." he whispered as an answer to her question, and he could feel her breath at his ear and her bosom against his back as she came even closer.

Nerwen's chest rose in a sigh as a finger slid into her body. Oh, if he could just hear the noises she was making...

Queen Melian's hand ran over his abdomen, and her fingers started to play with one of the hooks holding his robe closed.

"The fairest of the House of Finwe..." her voice whispered into his ear, dark and beguiling, penetrating his mind and soul with her magic. Nerwen sat up again and stroked her hair out of her face, then she let her second hand slide between her legs and started to rub the spot at the top of her sex again. Her body was arching, and her lips fell open, and Celeborn was nearly certain that she had slipped a second finger into her entrance, though he could not quite see a lot of her sex anymore. However, it was no big loss to him - she had opened her eyes now, and she was staring into the void, utter bliss on her face as her body coiled down around her hands. Her chest was sinking and rising with heavy breathes, and her whole body seemed to be radiating with a heat that he did not have to feel to know of its existence.

"Look at her... A proud princess of the Noldor, of the blood of all three kings in Valinor beyond the sea, regal and radiant as a queen, with the light of the Two Trees in her hair and the depth of the ocean in her eyes... " Her lips touched his ear when she opened the hooks and slid her hand beneath his robes and into his loose trousers. His breath hitched when he felt her long fingers wrap around his hard cock - but even though he wanted to turn around, to ask Melian what she was doing, why she was doing this, he could not stop watching Nerwen, her long slender arms shaking slightly as her hands started to move faster. She was thrusting her fingers into her now, circling them in her thrusts, and even though he could not hear her, he knew that she had to be moaning by now - her parted lips were red as rose blossoms and her half-closed eyes were dark, incredibly dark, with just a narrow ring of blue remaining.

Melian’s fingers ran over the length of his arousal, just as Nerwen's body arched again. When she bit her lip and closed her eyes, Melian's grasp tightened, making him moan in helpless pleasure.

"You desire her, do you not?" the Queen whispered again, and started to stroke him languidly, every stroke from the tip of his cock to the base, making sparks of pleasure explode in his loins. "You want to be in that room with her, not just watching her from beyond a mirror... You want to feel her body against yours, to feel the heat of her cunt, the wetness of her lust..." Her thumb rubbed over his tip just as Nerwen's mouth fell open again, her breasts swaying when she threw her head back and drove a third finger into herself. The fingers of her left hand were frantically rubbing her pink, glistening sex, and he could see her juices on the fingers of her right hand whenever she pulled them out again.

Melian moved her hand over his length again, and again he moaned as the pressure in his loins increased, despite his attempts to keep his treacherous noises to himself. It was too much, just too much to bear; the sight of Nerwen, the warm, skilled hand around his sex, the images his Queen's words summoned in his mind... He could nearly feel Nerwen's heat, the moistness of her sex, the soft tickling of her breath against his neck, her hands on his shoulders...

"See how desperate she is... A flower abloom, oh so eager to share her sweet nectar... Her cunt must feel terribly empty..." She squeezed his cock, and Celeborn laid his forehead against the glass, groaning and staring at Nerwen with Melian's words in his ears and her hand around him. Melian leaned forward too and brushed her mouth over his ear again, and once more he could feel a grin on her lips.

"You'd love to have her spread out on this bed for you, don't you? Seeing her waiting for you, her naked legs spread, her sex wet and impatient... Begging to be filled with your hard prick, with your hot seed... Imagine how your essence would drip out of her after you retreat, imagine her smile, the shine of her eyes when she looks at you... Her heaving breath... Imagine how it would be to touch her breasts, to pinch her nipples like she did before... How it would be to hear her moan for you, to make her gasp..."

Her voice was a steady murmur, like a creek rushing by Celeborn's ear, washing more and more images into his mind of what could be while his eyes stayed transfixed with what was, with the way Nerwen's body arched back, with the way her muscles tensed and her eyelids fluttered. When she opened her mouth in a cry he could not hear, her hands stilling as her hips bucked against them, when she lifted her rear from the bed and pushed her shoulders back down on it, when her whole body shook with her peak, he could feel his own climax boiling beneath Melian's hand, and with a last stroke he came, into his trousers and over her hand.

Nerwen lay on her bed, limp and exhausted, and while he watched her chest rise and fall and felt Melian's hand vanish, he felt a strange kind of connection to the maiden with whom he had fallen so hopelessly in love...

He slowly caught his breath again, and so did Nerwen. After a few minutes she sat up and stood to wash her hands in a stone basin on the wall.

When she turned around, she looked straight at the mirror, with a huge grin on her face. Sudden nameless dread crept up Celeborn's spine, terrible foreboding - and then she waved at him, and winked.

Then she looked past him and at Melian.

"She asks if you want to take lunch with her tomorrow", Melian said nonchalantly.

Completely aghast, Celeborn looked at Melian for a second, then at Nerwen again - and noticed that she was looking right into his eyes.

He could hardly croak out an affirmation, but Melian seemed to understand, and Nerwen nodded, still grinning at him.

The Queen pulled a handkerchief out of her gown and cleaned her hands quickly. "Very well then, Celeborn..." she said, smiling. "She'll see you in her parlor tomorrow at noon. And now, off with you."


End file.
